verlass michi nich
by yumi.butterflydark
Summary: (un one-shot gerita contiene muerte de personaje). Te tenia sobre mis brazos esperando que alguien nos encontraran y te pudieran salvar, estabas gravemente herido y todo por mi culpa, debí haberte protegido mas, nunca debí haber dejado que me acompañaras aquí.


**Dicleimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**setting: **semi canon

* * *

Te tenia sobre mis brazos esperando que alguien nos encontraran y te pudieran salvar, estabas gravemente herido y todo por mi culpa, debí haberte protegido mas, nunca debí haber dejado que me acompañaras aquí. Respirabas con dificultad y des vez en cuando soltabas un gemido de dolor, es horrible verte así quería aliviarte del dolor pero no podía, no tenia como lograrlo.

Apenas mantenías tus ojos abiertos, te estabas quedando sin fuerzas para luchar por tu vida, desee que mientras te sostenía parte de mis fuerzas llegaran a ti, no quería perderte no de esta forma, pero pese a la poca fuerza que te quedaba tu aun sonreías tratando de decirme que estabas bien, pero no lo estabas. Constantemente maldecía a los paramédicos que nunca llegaban, que es lo que los tardaba tanto puede que cuando ellos por fin se dignen en aparecer ya sea demasiado tarde.

-Italia….- de alguna forma lograste fijar tu mirada en mi, o por dios si supieras lo doloroso que es verte así. –No cierres los ojos ¿entiendes?, ya pronto llegara la ayuda- lo decía para tranquilizarte aun que en realidad solamente buscaba yo sentirme tranquilo y creer que al siguiente día tu aun te encuentres en este mundo conmigo sonriéndome, abrasándome e ir a meterte en mi cama cada vez que tengas pesadillas o simplemente cuando se te dé la gana.

-Al…em…nia…¿po…r que…llor..as?-¿Llorar, yo estaba llorando?, pose una de mis mano sobre mi mejilla para comprobarlo y efectivamente estaba llorando.

-a… yo, por nada yo… Italia por favor resiste por favor- fue algo leve pero escuche un pequeña risita de parte tuya, con dificultad levantaste uno de tus brazos y me desordenaste mi cabello.

-te…par…eces…tanto…a…él- ¿a él? ¿A quién se refería?. –si…mue..ro aquí…ta…l vez…pu…eda…volver…haberlo…-

-de que estas hablando, no vas a morir aquí, así que no digas eso, por favor- porque aparte de este sentimiento de desesperación se ha mesclado uno que solo hace que mi corazón golpee con fuerza contra mi pecho y que mi estomago de sienta revuelto y adolorido-

-sa…bes…me….al…egro….de haberte…cono…cido a ti…y a…Japón- estás en tu limite tus ojos ya están empezando a cerrarse por completo, te sacudo tratando de evitar que eso suceda, que me dejes solo y no sea capaz de haberte confesado todo lo que me he mantenido guardado por culpa del orgullo. – sac…ro…imper…io…romano… me…ale..gra…po..der…volver….a verte- tu voz era casi inaudible apenas logre escucharte con claridad que nombrabas a sacro imperio romano, ¿Quién es? ¿Por que en estas condiciones lo nombras?.

-Italia…aguanta, por favor…no cierres los ojos agás lo que agás no cierres los ojos- por cada segundo que pasaba, pareciera que mas oscuro se volvia mi vida, me mordí los labios para evitar gritar de la desesperación que poco a poco me iba dominando. – Italia si aun puedes escucharme hay algo que debo decirte- tal vez es ahora o nunca, si aun tengo alguna oportunidad para ser capaz de dejar mi orgullo de lado lo are. – yo…yo…Ich liebe dich so lass mich nicht hier bei mir bleiben- cerré mis ojos y apoye mi cabeza en tu hombro esperaba que aun estuvieras consiente y que de alguna forma me dijeras algo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya no sentía tus débiles respiros, ni tu corazón latir. –¿Italia?- con temor levante la cabeza para encontrarme con tu rostro pálido adornada con una sonrisa que anteriormente me llenaba de calidez y tranquilidad.

Sentí que todo para mi desapareciera en ese momento, si al principio pareciste un completa carga para mí con el tiempo te habías vuelto en todo para mi. Sentí unos pasos que iban rápidamente en donde nos encontrábamos, no quise mirar para que, ya era demasiado tarde para ayudar, sin ninguna dificultad me quitaron tu cuerpo para examinarte, mientras yo los observaba tal vez buscando alguna esperanza en que aun puedas estar aquí pero al ver como uno de los paramédico movió su cabeza de un lado a otro de forma negativa, el ultimo fragmente de esperanza desapareció junto contigo.

Sentí como alguien se paraba alado mío mirándome con una profunda tristeza y como otra persona que lo acompañaba me envolvía en sus brazos tratando de consolarme y calmar aquellas lagrimas que recorren por mis mejillas, no tengo que mirarlos para darme cuenta que son Japón y mi hermano, a ellos también les duele no haber poder hacer nada, acabamos de perder a alguien importante en nuestras vidas. Con la ayuda de mi hermano me levante y comenzamos a caminar lejos de aquí evito mirar atrás pero no puedo evitarlo tu cuerpo hay inmóvil y frio es lo único que quedara de ti aparte de los recuerdos que me dejaste, me pregunto si fuiste capas de escucharme o si lo único que estuvo en tu mente fue a ese sacro imperio romano…


End file.
